FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a related art vehicle battery sensor system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art vehicle battery sensor system 50 includes a vehicle battery 10, an intelligent battery sensor (IBS) 20, an engine controller (or an engine management system (EMS)) 30, and a vehicle load 40.
A positive terminal (+) of the vehicle battery 10 is electrically connected to the vehicle load 40, and a negative terminal (−) of the vehicle battery 10 is electrically connected to one terminal of a shunt resistor 15.
The IBS 20 is electrically connected to the negative terminal (−) of the vehicle battery 10 through the other terminal of the shunt resistor 15.
The IBS 20 monitors a voltage and a current of the vehicle battery 10 using a current flowing in the shunt resistor 15 and a voltage difference between both ends of the shunt resistor 15. Although not shown, the IBS 20 may monitor an internal temperature, or the like, using an internal temperature sensor.
Monitored information items are transferred to the engine controller 30 according to a local interconnect network (LIN) communication 25.
The engine controller 30 checks a status of the vehicle battery 10 using the received information and adjusts the vehicle load 40 according to a checking result.
The vehicle load 40 is connected between the positive (+) terminal of the vehicle battery 10 and a vehicle chassis serving as a ground GND. The vehicle load 40 includes a generation load G 42 such as a generator or an alternator, a large current motor driving load M 44 such as a motor-driven power steering (MDPS), an anti-lock breaking system (ABS), or an air suspension (AirSUS), and an electrical load L 46 such as a headlight lamp, or the like.
The related art vehicle battery sensor system 50, however, does not have a scheme of establishing (or investigating or finding) causes of a fault by itself when the fault occurs.